


Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice

by BetterThanAllTheRest



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of blow jobs, Naked Cuddling, Pillow Talk, also rimjobs, and anal, communication is important, conversations about sex, set somewhere between pregnancy test and singles week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterThanAllTheRest/pseuds/BetterThanAllTheRest
Summary: David helps Patrick research different positions in bed after he asks him if he's bored of their sex life due to the lack of variety.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Website pulled from samwhambam's [The Rose-Brewer Guide to Sex Positions](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448182) series
> 
> This is barely read over, so my apologises for any mistakes
> 
> D&P don't actually have sex during this, but there is a semi-graphic depiction of rimming

Patrick leans back against his pillow, fingers intertwined with David's as his chest rises and falls in sync with his boyfriend's heartbeat underneath where their hands lay. Usually, after sex, Patrick makes a point to press his body against David's in a tangle of limbs, leaving soft kisses on every accessible inch of his body to bring him down from his orgasm, but tonight, they sit in silence, a deafening silence that causes a fear to run up through David's spine.

The longer they avoid the elephant in the room, the more anxious each man becomes. Patrick curls and uncurls his toes in quick succession underneath the duvet while David taps the glass of water next to his nightstand creating a symphony of high-pitched noises.

"Are you bored?" Patrick finally blurts out, removing his hand from David's and turning to face away from him. "I'm sorry for asking." His voice is small and distant like a stray puppy dog. The second the question leaves his lips, he wishes he could take it back, retract it from the thick space between them, creating a seemingly unsolvable tension. 

David rubs comforting circles into the exposed skin at the small of Patrick's back in an attempt to calm his still quickly increasing nerves. "What do you mean, am I bored of what?" He asks sincerely, unsure of what he's referring to. 

Leaning into David's touch, Patrick inhales sharply. "Our... sex life," He winces at the words _sex life_ as if its a filthy phrase, one that'll permanently coat him in an non-rinsable layer of dirt. "Sometimes I feel like I hold you back with my lack of experience and your..." Trailing off, he turns onto his stomach, shoving his face as deep into the fabric beneath him as humanly possible to avoid whatever's coming next. 

Deep down, he knows David won't shame him; David has been accepting of him and his need to take their relationship slow for the entirety of it. He's never made him feel less than for being nervous of trying new positions or engaging in David's extensive kink list, but a larger part of Patrick feels like he deserves better. He deserves someone who's willing to go the distance with him, not someone who only just recently become comfortable with the prospect of giving a blow job. 

"Patrick," David sighs, choosing his next words carefully. "I don't care what we do as long as we're together, but if you're interested in researching different positions, I am more than happy to help you discover what you may be interested in."

He turns around, setting a hand upon David's sternum. "Really? You'd do that for me?" He lightly drags a blunt fingernail through the patch of course, wiry black curls. 

A hand grazes Patrick's neck, bringing his lips down to meet David's. "Of course," He pecks him on the forehead for good measure. " _You_ aren't bored though, right?" There is a hint of self-consciousness and insecurity in David's voice. Patrick mentally kicks himself for his initial choice of words; he should've known it would lead to one of David Rose's infamous mental spirals. 

"I could never be bored with you, I was just worried I wasn't living up to whatever expectations were set before me." Patrick absentmindedly traces circles on his biceps, slowly making his way down his arm.

David sits up, bringing Patrick with him. "You more than suffice," Patrick smiles into David's shoulder, placing his soft lips to the tan freckle-laden skin. "Let's shower and I'll get our laptop so we can look around a little bit, okay?" He nods, grabbing David's hand and dragging him off the mattress behind him.

* * *

Patrick slides back into bed next to David, wrapping his arm around his waist to pull him close to his chest. "While you were finishing up, I stumbled across a [website](https://gaysexpositions.guide/) solely for gay sex position exploration that I think you'd benefit from. It's even categorised in anal, oral, threesomes/orgies, and other sexual behaviours."

There's a flash of apprehension behind Patrick's eyes. "Can we maybe... stray away from the a—" He's always had a difficult time saying the word _anal_ and he envies David for his ability to talk about all aspects of sex so effortlessly.

"Of course, honey," David zooms in so the _ANAL GAY SEX POSITIONS_ column is out of their view. "Where do you want to start?" 

Thinking for a moment, Patrick briefly scans his eyes across the screen. "I don't know what I want exactly, but I have an idea of what I'm not interested in." 

David removes his hand from the computer's mousepad to grasp Patrick's hand as he'd done earlier. "Let's begin there, what's a turn-off, if you will." 

Patrick rolls his eyes at David's poor excuse for a joke, but it makes him laugh nonetheless. "Any sort of penetration, but I feel like that's implied. Ball... fondling," He scrunches his face at the choice of word in disgust. "Or sucking. Anything standing is a no, too, but I've probably already eliminated all options." 

Nodding, David moves his rigged pointer finger across the back of his palm in a soothing motion; Patrick's cracking voice and inconsistent pitch alerts David to his unease. "There's quite literally a position for everything. We'll find something for you, okay? How about we start with blowjobs, or is that too new?"

"It might be unfamiliar still," Patrick pulls himself away from David, setting his head in his hands. "I'm sorry, I'm making this really hard for you." 

Tears threaten at the corner of Patrick's eyes, but David makes sure to have his thumb ready to wipe away any that fall. He grabs Patrick's chin to meet his eye. "We don't have to do this right now, but you're not making anything difficult; we all have preferences and you're no less than for straying away from conventional ways of pleasure out of fear or any other reason, for that matter," He pauses for a moment before continuing. "Do you _want_ to keep having this conversation right now?"

Patrick nuzzles back into David's side. "Yeah," He blinks his eyes a few times, reverting his eyes back to the screen in David's lap. "What about rimming?"

David narrows his eyes. "What about it?" 

He gestures his head towards the screen. "I think I might enjoy that." Patrick moves the cursor over a photograph of a man lying down on the ground with another man sitting on his face in a squatting position with a tongue licking a stripe across his still tight hole from the person below. Clicking on it, he's met with a page full of gifs of other couples attempting the same position.

It exhilarates him, being underneath David, hearing him moan from above while forcing him to work his thighs, his gorgeous, _gorgeous_ thighs.

He imagines himself looking up from his dark lashes to see a pair of stunning cheeks setting atop his face. At the thought, he shifts, bringing a hand down to his cock to halt his erection. "I've never seen you so turned on by another man, Patrick." David says teasingly, bringing his lips to meet Patrick's in an annoyingly chaste kiss. 

Patrick lines his mouth up with David's earlobe. "I was thinking about you," Now David is the one squirming, whining at the loss of contact. "I _do_ want to search a little further before we get going, though, assuming you have plans." 

"I do now," David rolls away, walking towards the bathroom after handing Patrick his laptop. "I'm going to alleviate myself, so have fun while I'm gone, but not _too_ much fun." He throws a wink over his shoulder at Patrick as he hits the backspace bar. It doesn't go unnoticed, however. 


End file.
